


1&1×7

by Narikso



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Summary: “我想确定一下第二颗纽扣要保留到什么时候。”虽然身为初中生的和泉一织没有遇到过七濑陆，但是在他原来的时空，陆是未来会属于他的人，他势在必得。
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 9





	1&1×7

**Author's Note:**

> “我想确定一下第二颗纽扣要保留到什么时候。”
> 
> 虽然身为初中生的和泉一织没有遇到过七濑陆，但是在他原来的时空，陆是未来会属于他的人，他势在必得。

“恩，就是这样的！”

七濑陆握紧双拳，鼓起了心底的勇气，脸红心跳地撒了个谎。

和泉一织，准确地说是初中的一织，正坐在沙发上，认真听完了七濑陆结结巴巴的解释。他们谁都不清楚，为什么初中的一织会打破时间和空间的束缚，出现在idolish7的宿舍里。

和泉需要点时间理清思绪，陆举着手机，光明正大地拍了好几张。

黑色立领制服的一织太犯规了。一织肤色本来就白，在死气沉沉的制服反衬下更好看了。喉结没有高中时明显，手指也不似现在的骨节分明，有一点点肉乎乎的可爱。

发型倒是没有变。墨蓝色的后发落在奶白色的脖颈上，是与高中的一织同种类的视觉享受。

陆举着手机，脸上的温度越来越高，唔唔……一织无论什么时候都好帅。三月有偷偷给陆看过一织幼儿园的照片，陆还记得一织的幼儿园作业上画了两只可爱的小兔子。

“七濑さん？”

和泉在陆的面前晃了晃手，陆立马回过神，手机没拿好碰地一下砸到地上。

“怎、怎怎怎么了？”

“门铃响了，我去开门不太方便……手机不要紧吧？”

陆着急地去应门，没去管手机。

玻璃手机壳几乎全碎了，和泉蹲下身，拿卫生纸把手机包起来，仔仔细细擦干净落下的玻璃碎屑，手机屏感应到人脸，骤然亮了起来。

玄关传来陆的惊讶声，接着是一织老气横秋地训陆没事大惊小怪，三月打圆场催促着一织赶紧换好鞋。

听到哥哥的声音，和泉没忍住探出一个脑袋。

三声惊呼塞满了小小的玄关。

“我就是跟哥哥去买了点生活必需品，怎么突然多……”完美高中生一织说到后面说不下去，他斟酌着用词。

“我还以为是一织互换了！好多轻小说里都会这么说哦！”

“一织初中的时候啊，真是怀念呢~”三月笑着说，“中午你们吃牛肉咖喱怎么样？我做了好多咖喱在冰箱里。”

“我要吃！”陆举手。

“哥哥一直那么可爱呢……”和泉小声嘀咕着，然后抬起眼皮子悄悄地看检查手机状况的陆。因为手机里有很多重要信息，陆担心摔坏了，急得两颊红扑扑的，“这个人也很可爱。”

“咳。”一织重重地假咳一声。

和泉这才打量起高中时的自己，陆在一旁说：“怎么样？一织是不是超级帅气！啊……抱歉抱歉！我是觉得两个一织都好帅哦！”

两声“七濑さん”响起，成熟一点的声音带着恼怒，青涩一点的声音带着害羞。

“嘿嘿~”七濑陆眯起眼睛笑了笑，像是散发着甜味的白砂软糖。

一织对于这种可爱暴击已经习惯了，可是初中生的和泉一织接触的顶多是兔耳Friends，对可爱集合体的七濑陆来说毫无抵抗力。果不其然，和泉的脸蹭地一下就红了，冷淡的灰黑色眸子带着躲闪的喜爱。

“恩？脸好红啊……是水土不服吗？我去拿药箱，你等会。”

一织正色道：“他没事。七濑さん，哥哥好像在叫你帮忙。”

“有吗？”

“恩，我刚才看到哥哥招手了。”对不起，哥哥。

“啊……可是初中的一织没事吗？”陆想凑近看看和泉要不要紧。

一织抬起陆的脑门，轻轻推远了：“没事的，请快点过去吧。”

“不舒服一定要说哦！”

“走路的时候请看前面……”

“哇！好痛！”

“不然就会撞到桌角。”

“三月！我来帮忙啦！有什么需要我做的？”

“啊？什么……”兄弟间的心电感应就是这么玄乎，三月从疑惑到平静只需要两秒，这就是偶像的专业素养，“陆帮我把米饭蒸上吧。”

趁陆背着客厅，三月回头，刚好撞上一织的视线。

哥哥，谢谢你。

初中的一织耳尖红红，一眨不眨地盯着这里，三月大概能猜到什么事了，对他们比了一个OK的手势。

“可爱的人们聚在了一起。”对于知根知底的自己，和泉认为不需要多余的隐瞒。

“收敛一下可以吗。”一织面无表情按下快门。

“可恶，我的手机不在身边。”和泉想起了什么，犹豫片刻，开口问一织。

三月跟陆配合得不错，中途陆给米饭的水加的太多，幸好被三月及时制止了。对于三月来说，陆没有手抖把米全撒出去就很值开心了。

“什么？！”一织突然提高了音调。

在厨房的陆被惊地缩了缩肩膀：“怎么啦？”

一织深吸一口气，抬起头：“你……你怎么能说这种让人误解的话！”

“什么让人误解了？”

“七濑さん是金鱼的记忆吗？”

完美初中生离完美高中生远了点。

“金、什么啊！说清楚点啦。”

“是，是……”一织的声音弱下去，让一织说出某句话的难度不亚于让一织放弃触手可及的可爱毛绒玩偶。

“好啦好啦，中午不是有我们的采访吗。陆，我们一起看吧。”

这个采访的播出陆期待了很久：“我记得在录的时候一织打了一个喷嚏！”

“那种事会被剪掉的。”

“哪有，制作人也跟我说过一织这样突然的可爱会提高收视率的。刚才你到底想说什么啊？”

“忘了。”一织从兜里拿出背面印有兔耳Friends手机壳，给陆的手机换上，“我这里刚好有买面包送的赠品手机壳，先给你换上吧，不能让这么可……赠品浪费。”

“谢谢一织，我会好好保护的！”

完美初中生端详片刻，有了定论。不过，兔耳Friends在他上高中的时候有了新伙伴吗？

三月觉得初中的弟弟似乎很开心。

陆的手机屏又亮起来了，一织看了半天，把陆叫到面前。

“七濑さん，我说过很多次了吧，不要把偷拍的照片设为屏保。”

“哎~~可是这张一织真的好难得，我蹲守了好几天才拍到的！”

“蹲守……这就是你最近一直跑我房间叫我起床的原因？”

“恩！”

这么爽快地承认让一织语塞，“让别人看见不太好，请换一张吧。”

“等等，啊……”

一织输入解锁密码，把陆的屏保换成了蛋包饭，上面用番茄酱歪歪扭扭写了“七濑 陆”，濑因为笔画太多糊成一坨。那是上次一织给陆做的晚饭。

“不过就算一织你删掉的话，我在经纪人那里也有备份的！”

“七濑さん，偷拍的照片请不要传给别人！”

“哼哼~”

一织左右滑动手机桌面，陆手机上新闻应用都被一织卸载掉了。粉丝们看陆的近况其实都是陆用一织的手机发布的，陆的手机基本就用来Rc和工作上的联系。

三月和陆把饭端到餐桌上，一织又删掉一个陆新安装的新闻应用，刚才那条新闻推送可不太好。

采访节目果然没有删掉一织打喷嚏的那段，一织已经可以预见这段要被截成多少种版本的动图。

和泉见到高中生的自己变成了万众瞩目的偶像，不禁恍惚。

“一织以前不敢一个人去厕所吗？”

一织眼角抽了一下，“哥哥，请不要……”

三月想起来往事：“是啊，话说回来，小时候拜托我读绘本的时候一本正经又可爱呢。”

完美初中生和泉淡淡的笑着说：“哥哥每次都不厌其烦地给我读绘本，非常感谢。”

“天尼也经常给我读绘本哦！”

这是从未听过的名字，和泉念了一遍。

“是这个兄控的哥哥。”

“原来如此。”

“一织你才没有资格说我！”

三月提起正事：“不过啊，初中的一织什么时候能回去呢？”

“睡一觉就行了吧！”

“七濑さん……”

“也只有这样了吧，我下午还有节目彩排，你们今天是休息吧，看家就拜托你们了。”

“了解！”

“好的，路上请注意安全。”初中生和高中生异口同声。

“七濑さん，盘子放那里就行了。”

“我有好好的端着啊，啊。”

和泉眼疾手快，救下陆碰倒的杯子。

一织叹气：“要是没事的话，请乖乖坐在沙发上看电视。”

陆窝在沙发上，摆弄着手机，嘟起嘴：“一织又删我东西了……”

三月走了后，两个一织搭配起来干活效率奇高，很快就收拾好了桌子。电视播放着广告，是兔耳Friends跟陆的联动。陆穿着兔耳连帽小斗篷，一蹦一跳地跟兔耳Friends走在糖果杖和泡芙的世界里，天上下起了棉花糖的雨。

太恐怖了，这是哪个天才的企划？！

一织拿起手机，颤抖着拍下电视里陆跟兔耳Friends贴在一起的一幕。

“果然。”和泉肯定地说，“七濑さん说的没错。”

“什么？”一织还在拍。

和泉小声说：“你们在交往的事。”

这件事又被提出来了。一织顿了顿，大脑一片空白五秒钟后，打算把事情说清楚：“七濑さん。”

“干什么啦一织~都长那么大了，不能一惊一乍的哦。”陆学着一织在玄关教育他的样子。

一织皱眉说：“七濑さん，我们什么时候交往了？请不要说不存在的事情。”

陆张大嘴巴，他看向初中生，完美初中生说：“你没有叮嘱我要保密。”

“什么……就是，就是那样啦。”

“到底是什么样？”

陆低下头，支支吾吾地对着手指：“就是……三月都在问我我们是不是交往了……大和さん说你是个害羞的人，当下高中生不喜欢表白……什么的。”说完小心翼翼地看向一织。

和泉一织，当代完美高中生，今天一口气又被名为七濑陆的可爱物种堵在喉咙里。

陆戳了戳一织：“你就没有什么想对我说的吗。”

“请当我不存在。”完美初中生说。

“……”

陆又戳了戳：“一织……”

“七濑さん你啊，真的很会打乱别人的计划。”一织长叹一口气。

“怎么啦，啊！”陆突然一副了然的表情，一织有了不祥的预感，只见陆害羞起来，“一织是不是在等着我告白啊，毕竟我是年长者嘛！恩，等一下我酝酿一下……”

眼看着陆就要不分场合来一个轰轰烈烈的爆炸告白，一织缓缓地、非常艰难地开口：“请你不要随便打乱我的告白计划！在生日那天对七濑さん表白的事我计划了很久的！”

“啊……恩？”陆呆呆地歪头，“恩——？！”

一织别过脸，羞红蔓延到了脖颈：“怎么会有你这种哥斯拉级别的怪兽！”

陆反应过来，急忙说：“我、我！我也喜欢一织哦！”

“我还没有表白，七濑さん请不要提前告诉我答案！”

“现在不行吗？要等到生日那天吗？那我收回！”

“等等！不准收回！”

“一织事好多啊……”

“怎么回事，突然就开始抱怨我了。”

一织想起还有一个初中版本的他存在，初中生和泉举手问道：“请问，我什么时候遇到七濑さん呢？”

一织制止了想回答的陆：“在该遇到的时候。”

“这样啊。”初中和泉一织并不意外收到这个模棱两可的回答。

“问这个干什么？”陆问。

“没什么。”

门口传来环的声音：“我们可以进来了吗？”

“环くん，现在不可以哦，再忍一忍。”壮五拉住环。

“可是他们都说完了吧？我们在门口站了好久了……”

“你们从什么时候开始听到的？”一织花了好大功夫才找回自己的声音。

“从‘干什么啦一织~’的时候。”环学陆的样子学得有模有样。

“……”

“环くん，拿完布丁回房间吧。”

“そーちゃん！我知道那句俗语哦，‘打扰别人谈恋爱会被马踢’！”

“想不到环还知道这句话呢。”跟在后面的二阶堂大和说，“抱歉啦，刚回来想拿一瓶啤酒，但是那个气氛不能进去啊。”

“……”

不在场的Nagi在RC上传达了自己的祝福：环给我说了哦！Congratulations！

纺也在RC说：恭喜你们！那……生日告白企划要继续吗><？啊，九条さん的RC过来了。

和泉一织第一次知道到社会性死亡是什么滋味。

“这就是小时候的一织吗，好可爱。”大和揉了揉初中和泉一织的头发，蹲下来咬耳朵，“我们家的陆超可爱的对吧？”

诚实的初中生特别小声地回答：“恩。”

“刚才你是想问出什么呢？”

“我觉得我有保密的自由吧？”

“当然啦，哥哥我只是随口一问。”

初中的和泉看向属于这个时空的一织的七濑陆：“我想确定一下第二颗纽扣要保留到什么时候。”

“啊……”大和晃晃手中的啤酒，发自内心地感慨，“太青春了吧。”

虽然身为初中生的和泉一织没有遇到过七濑陆，但是在他原来的时空，陆是未来会属于他的人，他势在必得。

环也凑过来想看看初中的一织，但是就像是魔法一样，初中的一织眨眼间就消失不见了。大和的手停滞在空中，接着他听到他们家的一织慌张地喊着陆的名字。

环吓得没拿稳国王布丁：“初中的一织也不见了！什么？陆也消失了？呜哇！我的布丁！”


End file.
